Zariel
This is my OC. Please don't plagiarize or copy. This character is in the Rapture-verse. Introduction The draconic form of change and will. Never make assumptions about this experiment. Never guess that it is docile, or weak, or unable to fight back. Many have done so. They will not be the first, and they will not be the last, but they have all been proven wrong. Phenotype Its appearance is not what we expected. Mundane Form A tall and sleek body sets it apart from some of the much shorter scientists, and it is certain to make use of that fact. It is a good deal shorter than Rapture, though, a fact that causes it some annoyance. Unlike some of the other experiments, Zariel does not have a tribal donor with genes that overrode the other, weaker donors. In layman's terms, it does not have the appearance of its base tribe. Instead, qualities of multiple tribes fit together to form an unforeseen result. From a SkyWing's arched neck, large wings, and sculpted head, to a TempestWing's transitional scales and spines, to SeaWing gills and photophores, the experiment seems to have acquired the defining features of each tribe. Its main scales are a deep auburn, with a white transitional stripe snaking down its side. Its wing membranes have a variegated brown and white pattern. Red photophores dot its sleek, sharklike scales, all the way down to its russet tail. Crimson eyes glint with an unknown quality, and glow brightly when the experiment is emotional or using its powers. If its eyes start to glow at any point during an interaction, activate its nanochip immediately. It is a digitigrade, but that does not seem to affect the experiment's claws. Through testing, we have found that they remain retractable and deadly sharp even after hours of walking only on its toes. Its eyes also have the characteristic black slit seen in many cats, likely a genetic offshoot of its ability to see in the dark. Finally, its skeletal structure has been altered. The experiment has extra lumbar and thoracic vertebrae, elastic discs between the vertebrae, and a tail mainly used for counterbalancing during jumps and quick movements. Dark brown spines extend down its neck, back, tail, and protrude from the backs of its legs. However, they are much sharper, bigger, and more numerous than a normal TempestWing's spines, and possess a potent venom. Multiple rows of sharp teeth allow for a painful bite, along with sleek, sharklike scales that make its form streamlined in both air and water. True Form Due to its rebellious nature, Zariel almost never assumes this shape without being told to do so. This can be circumvented by either reminding it of the punishment that awaits it if it doesn't, provoking it into a negative emotion, or threatening something it cares for. When this is done, it does not take long for the experiment to relent. Its scales seem to glow with red and brown light, as if a fire has been lit inside it. Smoke trails from them, alternating from black to gray to white depending on the experiment's mood. Large slashes cut through its wing membranes, as if a knife has been taken to them. Strangely, this does not inhibit its flight capability. The brown spines on its body sway in a nonexistent wind, curling and uncurling to a nonexistent song that only the experiment seems to hear. Red photophores glow with a powerful light, stronger than any spotlight or man-made light. They are tiny suns, and it is their galaxy. Brown horns that were originally small grew into a pair of branched, angular antlers, as big as its head, colored the same as a bronze statue, and tipped with blood. The blood drips down the antlers at all times, but it does not seem to concern the experiment. Its eyes lose the feline slit characteristic of its Mundane form, pupil and iris blending into a sea of pure red. They glow with the same intensity of its photophores, never stopping in their penetrating gaze even when the two eyes change to four. It is at that moment that some start to wonder if the experiment really has angel DNA, or if something darker gave its essence to the experiment's creation. Behavior Oddly honorable, but consistently stubborn. Mundane Form Zariel embodies the very values it was created to represent almost perfectly, although that is slightly more of a problem than originally thought. When it sets its mind to something, it will be done no matter who stands in its way. Only the threat of punishment can make it relent, although some scientists have expressed concern that even that may not stop the experiment. In that same vein, it is remarkably stubborn. If it believes it is right, it will take immense effort to convince it otherwise. Many arguments with other experiments have ended badly due to this. It does not obey orders well, and often looks for loopholes in the wording that it can exploit to its advantage. When training or utilizing this experiment, always be clear and precise about your requirements, or you will most likely regret it. The experiment also does not like order, especially the kind that oppresses others. The way of things was a foreign concept to it, and one that took immense time and effort to teach. It believes that if it does not like something, it will change it, which is troubling. Oddly, it has a strong sense of personal honor, much akin to that of warriors in the past. It will not fight a fallen enemy, always pays its debts, even to those it despises, and believes that the strong should protect the weak. When asked, it provided an interesting answer. Honor is a facet of will, and is will not a reason why it was created? Thus, it will not break its code of honor, even when doing so would benefit it. This benefits further investigation. It has a furious temper, not forgiving or forgetting easily. Those who have wronged it need to have a good reason for it, or it will never trust them again. If the wrong is especially grievous, if it has its way, they will never breathe again. Even when its betrayer is much bigger than it, it will not hesitate to try to kill them. The experiment is aware that it cannot move against scientists without painful consequences. However, it is not above making things very difficult for them. Through many years of practice, it has mastered the art of toeing the line. Its behavior is not enough to get it into trouble, but just enough to drive other dragons up the wall. There is a reason she goes through so many caretakers. If you are willing to become responsible for it, good luck. It has a degree of compassion for those in the same state it is in. They are all trapped, and it wants to change that fact for them all. So when it can, it is kind, even when others do not return the favor. This may leave the experiment open to betrayal, an avenue that merits exploring. True Form When Zariel shifts to its true form, it undergoes a dramatic shift in personality as well. It sheds certain traits of its mundane form, such as honor and compassion, leaving only the concepts it was created to portray, albeit in a vastly more enhanced form. The first of those concepts is will, defined as a desire, a wish, or mental fortitude. In its true form, the experiment's only desire is to achieve its goals. While the goals themselves may have some degree of compassion or honor, the methods it uses to attain them are anything but. It is willing to do whatever it takes, even when the tasks become immoral or borderline suicidal. To get out of the Whiteout Room, it broke the neck of an experiment slated for termination without complaint or any emotional response. It once attempted escape in its true form, digging the nanochip out by clawing its face repeatedly, nearly killing itself in the process. The second concept is change, defined as to make or become different. In its true form, its emotions shift from one to another with no warning. It can be sad one minute, then happy the next. It also dislikes things that are constant or ordinary, once smashing a priceless painting on the ground because "it looked better that way." Biography Less rebellious and more dangerous since the Whiteout Room. From the moment it was born, Zariel was odd. It didn't cry during vaccinations, or even whine when any other dragonet would be screaming. It was only when it was told to do something that it rebelled. When the scientist tried to pick it up, an invisible force threw him down the hall. It wasn't until they could gas the room that it was subdued. It took a long while to bring the experiment around to their way of thinking. Luckily, the dragonet learned fast. It possessed pride, but it learned to hide it very well. For it had no other choice. As it grew, it continued to hide its true nature, playing the model of the perfect experiment. It took a toll on it, though, and it knew it could not keep it up forever. The tipping point finally came when the experiment reached adulthood. Though it has been asked many times, it is still not sure what set its rage alight. All it knows is that one day, it had had enough. In terms of casualties, for that is what they taught it to think in, there was only one. A guard who made the mistake of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The experiment struck him, and he died. It was punished for its deeds, they made sure of that. Every measure was used to contain it, from unconsciousness to a loss of power, to finally the most extreme measure of all. After being heavily sedated, it was sent to the Whiteout Room. When it left the room, its behavior changed, though no one knows why. From then on, the experiment would toe the line between order and disarray, compliance and refusal, sarcasm and seriousness. It would constantly change, with only several key traits remaining the same. And it has been doing so ever since. Shortly after being released, it gained an official name from the higher-ups. Its actions were caused by vengeance, so it would have a name that constantly reminded it of the cost of vendettas. The experiment was named after an angel that took bloody vengeance on those who wronged it, and for its actions was cast down to hell. Its name would be Zariel. Capabilities Versatility makes it more capable than its power levels imply. Zariel is fairly powerful, easily surpassing several of the weaker subjects. While it is not the strongest in terms of raw power, it has displayed remarkable ingenuity in using its powers, and in so doing is able to put up much more of a fight than its capabilities imply. Physical Powers Agility: The experiment is extremely agile and flexible. It can coordinate its body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity, and can reach high places with ease without the aid of its wings. Its altered bone structure allows for enhanced spinal mobility and flexibility, letting it land on its feet even when falling from an ordinarily fatal height and dodge attacks that would kill a normal dragon. Its muscles and joints are also more elastic, allowing the experiment to flawlessly perform gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers that would normally take years to learn. Swimming: The experiment is faster in the water than the air, its sleek scales ignoring any water resistance. Its top speed has not been recorded, though it is at least three times faster than a SeaWing's top speed. Senses: The experiment has incredible vision, able to pick out minute details on objects that are high in the air, deep underwater, or a great distance away. It can also see in the dark as easily as it does in bright daylight, making it very difficult to surprise, even at night. While its hearing is also enhanced, it is not to the degree of its eyesight, and its other senses are all completely normal. Spines: The experiment's natural spines are extremely sharp, able to pierce dragon scales with ease. They have a potent venom inside them, which causes systemic effects such as nausea, vomiting, fever, diarrhea, breathing difficulties, and migraines. While it is not fatal to a healthy target, though extremely debilitating and uncomfortable, it proves much more deadly if the target is young, elderly, already injured, or not draconic in nature. Mental Powers Telekinesis: The experiment's main skill, and its most powerful, is the ability to influence, manipulate, and move objects and matter with the energy of their thoughts. The ability is linked to the experiment's emotions, becoming stronger and less controllable during anger, sorrow, or frustration, inaccessible during fear or despair, and easier to control during positive emotions. It requires immense concentration, and any distraction may cause unexpected effects. When fully focused, it can keep objects and beings from moving, lift objects, make objects orbit around itself, choke and strangle others without physical contact, grasp an object firmly in place, alter an object's directional course, pull or push objects away from itself, and crush objects. When unfocused, the effects of its ability become far more random. If the experiment intended to pin an opponent to the wall, and lost focus, the opponent could be flung into the air, knocked unconscious, or even torn apart. Because of this, it is a difficult skill to use during battle, and a game of chance to see what happens when it is used. As long as it can see or perceive an object, it can lift it, the heaviest amount it can lift roughly equal to an industrial machine. Attempting to lift anything heavier, or an object it cannot see, causes immense physical strain, including migraines, nosebleeds, and in extreme cases, unconsciousness. An experiment with extreme strength or durability is harder for it to manipulate, and on occasion those experiments have broken out of its telekinetic grip, causing a painful psychic backlash which leaves it vulnerable. Statistics Remarkable offensive power, lacking in some physical qualities. Strength Physical: 4/10 The experiment is no more muscular than a normal dragon. In a claw-to-claw fight, they would likely be defeated eight times out of ten. Its only redeeming physical quality is its refusal to concede a fight until it cannot get up off the ground. Mental: 8/10 The experiment does much better in this category, able to lift mass equal to an industrial machine with its mind. It also has remained difficult to control even after a trip to the Whiteout Room, the most severe punishment available. Only its self-preservation instinct prevents another outburst, at least not one that would hurt it further. Durability: 3/10 The experiment has slightly less durability than a normal dragon. Its thin scales are excellent at ignoring water resistance and making it an excellent swimmer, but they put it at a significant disadvantage during a fight. Several blows are usually enough to make it bleed, though it does not quit until it suffers immense bodily harm, which is foolhardy or brave depending on who you ask. Stealth: 5/10 The experiment's claws, even when sheathed, always click on the floor. Therefore, even when it tries to be stealthy, it often fails. It is also notoriously bad at hiding, its large wings detrimental to that task. It can only stay out of sight in the dark, its darkvision giving it an advantage it would not normally have. Intellect: 7/10 The experiment is smart in the traditional sense of the word, able to memorize large amounts of text and conversation and utilize it with ease. However, it is sorely lacking in the social aspect, often ignoring, forgetting, and failing to understand social cues or another dragon's mood. It notably possesses a complete inability to lie, multiple tells in its body language preventing dishonesty. This is likely a result of an internalization of its code of honor, though it has learned to omit things and phrase its sentences to circumvent this setback. Speed: 5/10 The experiment is fairly fast on land, able to move in quick and agile bursts, although it is not so capable if it is going long-distance. It has a significant disadvantage in its subpar flight skills and acrophobia, but more than makes up for this underwater. It can finish a fifty-yard lap in half a minute, dive to the bottom of a twenty feet deep pool and come back up in one, and outpace and kill the fastest breeds of shark with ease. Agility: 9/10 The experiment's best physical quality is undoubtedly its agility and reflexes. It can dodge close-range gunfire with ease, flawlessly perform gymnastic, aerialist, and contortionist maneuvers, and avoid multiple attacks before countering faster than the eye can follow. When it has the upper talon in a fight, it can be seen utilizing flips in its attacks and takedowns. Relations Amicable with the other subjects, with some exceptions. Whitecoats Dr. Nyctophobia: WIP Lichen: WIP Experiments DIL-060: The experiment has a complex relationship with the Freeborn. While civil in most interactions, it has shown hints of a deep-seated desire. Further investigation is necessary, though a guess can be made as to why this is. The Freeborn is stronger than it, faster than it, and better than it in almost every way. It has never won against it, not even at full power. It would be hard for it not to harbor some resentment towards it. RP to develop this section further PRD-361: The experiment tends to keep its distance from the Royalborn, wary of its power and sadistic tendencies. It dislikes its arrogance, and believes that its arrogance will result in punishment for all of them. RP to develop this section further CHR-723: The experiment regards the Poiseborn with equal parts neutrality and irritation. Though it believes it to be chasing a futile destiny, and that it will drag itself down because of something that isn't true, it does not feel the need to argue with it over this, and for the most part either ignores its delusions or changes the subject. RP to develop this section further WRH-471: The experiment is wary of the Powerborn, though not as afraid of it as some of the other experiments are. It appreciates that another experiment likes mythology, and will often recommend legends or myths for it that they can discuss. RP to develop this section further LDC-777: The experiment is compassionate towards the Roseborn. It has immense pity towards the state the scientists have left it in, and treats it almost like a sibling. It likes to perform tricks with its telekinesis to amuse it. RP to develop this section further RFA-839: The experiment is inimical towards the Ringborn, showing strong opposition to its abusive actions. Whenever it attacks another experiment, it will step in, even if it dislikes the other experiment as well. It will try to talk things out at first, but has no issue with getting physical if it does not back off. RP to develop this section further GTD-728: The experiment has a perplexing relationship with the Charismaborn. While it appreciates its brutal honesty, and finds its powers to be extremely interesting, it will not hesitate to snap at it if it attempts to manipulate it or the other experiments. RP to develop this section further QGA-719: The experiment is interested in the Silverborn, for lack of a better word. It has described it as pretty on more than one occasion, offered it ideas on how to use its powers, and stares at it for long periods of time. It does seem to have a distaste for its lack of morality and trustworthiness, but genuinely believes that it can change. Unfortunately, its lack of social cues means that its interest will likely end disastrously. RP to develop this section further XAN-404: The experiment is cordial with the Ruinborn, possessing a relationship with its cursed counterpart that is almost fraternal in nature. It shares several values with it, among them anarchism and the necessity of revenge. This relationship may prove problematic down the line. RP to develop this section further SVX-935: The experiment is friendly towards the Heartborn, grateful for its loyalty in a place that has next to none. It is impressed by its intellect, and is fully aware that while it is fairly smart, it is in a class all its own. RP to develop this section further HWI-185: The experiment feels intense commiseration towards the Bondborn. It tries to help it remember things, even when it cannot remember anything about it. Though it doesn't tell it this, it is furious at the scientists for turning an individual into an extension of their will. Without any drastic memory improvements, this relationship is unlikely to progress further. RP to develop this section further Trivia It seems to take pleasure in surprising us. * ZQX-495 appears to be pansexual, having expressed attraction towards QGA-719, described DIL-060 as "intimidatingly attractive", and CHR-723 as "beautiful, but cold and troubled". However, this will not pose an issue for the breeding program since the experiment has voluntarily consented to its participation in exchange for several concessions. * Do not give the experiment roombas under any circumstances. Depending on its mood, it will either adopt them, disassemble them, or see how far it can telekinetically throw one. Lichen has complained about having to duck each time he enters the experiment's quarters. * It enjoys reading myths and legends. * ZQX-495 possesses acrophobia, or a fear of heights. Likely stemming from an incident during training when it was younger, it is afraid to fly and dislikes extremely high places. Only intense encouragement or intimidation will get it in the air, and even then it attempts to descend as soon as possible. Do not bring this up with it, for you will be met with hostility and stormy silence. Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:LGBT+ Category:TempestWings Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females